


Both

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 有一点点出轨文学





	Both

自从夫胜宽那天跟了李知勋回家后，两人开始谈起了恋爱。虽然夫胜宽对这个事实还是有点懵懵的，怎么在仓库做了个爱就随便点头认爱了啊？话是这么说，但心里其实对小李总喜欢得很，不打工的时候还会去李知勋家里做饭，把小李总投喂得脸上差点要多出一圈幸福肥。

但李知勋这阵子有个烦恼，他的发小全圆佑从国外回来了，还三天两头的往他办公室跑。也不干什么，就有时送个下午茶，有时约他去吃饭，弄得几次夫胜宽来办公室时都撞了个正着。虽然李知勋没做什么亏心事，但夫胜宽明显受伤委屈的眼神总是让他觉得自己在和青梅竹马藕断丝连。

“我说全圆佑你不要再整天来我办公室了，我男朋友会误会的！”

“胜宽会误会吗？”

“打住！胜宽也是你能叫的？”

“啊~知勋是吃醋了？那我以后不来知勋办公室咯”

虽然李知勋觉得哪里有点怪怪的，但这烦人精既然已经承诺不来了，自己也落得个清净。

但全圆佑是谁啊，只是说了不去李知勋办公室，没有说不去李知勋的家啊。方向盘打了个转，依稀记得李知勋说过夫胜宽喜欢吃蛋糕，路上捎了个蛋糕就往李知勋家驶去。

结果在门口就碰上了提着一大袋东西的夫胜宽，似是要想着晚上做什么菜，嘴上念念有词还掰着手指头，脸颊鼓鼓的可爱得叫人想去掐一掐。

“胜宽你好，我是知勋的朋友全圆佑。”

夫胜宽显然被吓到，眼睛瞪得圆圆的往身后看去，见到来人后露出了一丝尴尬的表情，但很快又恢复了便利店小弟的营业微笑，向对方打招呼

“你...你好，圆佑哥。”

“嗯..胜宽不请我进去坐一下吗？”

夫胜宽犯了难，他对全圆佑有戒备心。虽然李知勋再三强调只是小时候玩在一起的朋友，况且他很早就出国了，最近一两年也没有什么联系。但夫胜宽总觉得来者不善，第六感告诉他全圆佑对李知勋有好感，看向李知勋的表情就像当初李知勋在仓库看向自己的表情一样。

因为李知勋没告诉夫胜宽，自己和全圆佑是小时候一起自慰的朋友。

但毕竟来者是客，夫胜宽看在全圆佑手上提着的是自己最喜欢那家店的蛋糕份上，放了全圆佑进来。

所以那天夫胜宽亲身体验了一个四字成语的教学，让他深刻理解了什么叫“引狼入室”。

进屋后，夫胜宽故意把全圆佑晾在一边，自己进厨房整理食材。全圆佑也不客气，自己里里外外的参观了一遍，才向厨房走去。

夫胜宽戴着围裙站在料理台边处理食材，似乎是遇到了需要仔细清理的蔬菜，整个人弯着腰趴在洗手池，修身的牛仔裤把修长的细腿和微翘的臀部勾画得恰到好处，看得全圆佑呼吸一滞。

全圆佑的确是想回来找李知勋在一起的，当年大家都因为一起看gv一起自慰搞出感情了，快要做全套时却被家里赶去了国外。虽然时间有点久，但无可否认的是，全圆佑如今自慰时仍会想到李知勋高潮时皱到一块的脸和如猫叫般的甜腻声。一段建立在肉欲关系上的感情有多难忘，全圆佑相信，李知勋也忘不了。

但李知勋竟然有了男朋友，和李知勋一样是小个子，总是把李知勋逗得眼睛笑成一条线，看起来因为喜欢橘子所以经常嚼着橘子味的口香糖，但看向自己的眼神却充满警戒，也会把李知勋搂得特别紧，像护着心爱的宠物一样。

哥哥可是要把小橘子和小猫都吃到呢。

夫胜宽在哼着歌清洗西兰花时，突然被人从背后抱住，反应一秒来人不是李知勋后开始用力挣脱，那人却收紧手臂，同时湿热的气息落在他耳后，自己敏感点之一的耳垂被含在温热的口腔里细细舔弄。

“我们胜宽连耳垂都是橘子味的，真好闻。”

夫胜宽边在想着不能背叛李知勋，但敏感点被玩弄得很舒服，被唤醒的情欲控制着他的理智，身体不自觉的开始发软。

“不行...不可以”夫胜宽残留的一丝理智拉回了他，双手撑在料理台边上找回平衡，就想用背撞开全圆佑，直接被全圆佑抓过双手反剪在身后钳制住，另一只手绕到身前解开牛仔裤的纽扣拉下拉链，伸进去一把握住了微微抬头的性器。

全圆佑从小就经验丰富，手活了得。手指抹过前端冒出的前列腺液，仔细的在龟头处画圈圈均匀的抹开，环住冠状沟的沟槽前后撸动，待到前端足够湿润时才擦着背后的系带撸动着整个柱体，刚开荤不久的夫胜宽很快就硬得完全挺立，被裤裆束缚着很不舒服，便自动的用臀部贴近全圆佑的胯下摩擦起来。

“胜宽平时是不是也跟知勋在厨房做这样的事情？”

似是全圆佑的话又激到了对方，本来在细细呻吟的夫胜宽口齿不清的开始呜呜大叫

“没有..嗯..没有跟知勋哥..嗯..只有..唔...”

夫胜宽因情欲而变得甜腻的说话声挠得全圆佑心痒，用力将对方的内裤连同牛仔裤扯到了膝盖处，将湿漉漉的阴茎快速撸动起来，在不时还刺激两个囊袋的情况下，夫胜宽很快射了全圆佑一手精液。

微凉的风扫过了夫胜宽光滑的臀肉，在高潮的余韵中回神的夫胜宽被激得打了个寒颤，开始明白事情严重性的夫胜宽又打算推开全圆佑，但高潮过后直不起腿的他还是被全圆佑钳制住顶回料理台边。

“乖，我不进去。”

囊袋下方的嫩肉被全圆佑将自己刚释放的精液悉数抹了上去，炙热的硬挺被全圆佑一下插进了夫胜宽的腿间，会阴部被操弄的快感很快让夫胜宽刚射过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。憋了很久的全圆佑发狠的往夫胜宽腿间的软肉撞击，龟头时不时点到对方的阴囊，逼得夫胜宽迎合着全圆佑的动作摆动腰肢，爽得语无伦次的大叫

“啊..圆佑哥哥..嗯..用力操我..啊..”

又一次高潮过后夫胜宽无力的倒在地上靠着橱柜，被刺激得冒出生理泪水模糊了眼睛，隐约看到全圆佑拉好西裤的拉链，拍了拍外套的褶皱，蹲下来对他说了句

“谢谢胜宽的招待。”

神清气爽的全圆佑走出李知勋家的家门，打算兜个风来度过晚饭前空余时间，却在上车后不久收到了李知勋的短信

“晚上一起吃饭”

“胜宽说临时有事”

晚饭约在了一家西餐厅，全圆佑醉翁之意不在酒，看着李知勋正襟危坐的姿势有点好笑，用皮鞋逗了逗对方的裤管，李知勋立刻像只受惊的猫竖起了毛看着他，全圆佑只好保证不玩了，先好好吃饭。

李知勋当然忘不了全圆佑，不是因为没能打成那一炮，而是当年自己真的喜欢上全圆佑。但时过境迁，既然已经将小橘子领回家了，就该慢慢放下。虽然他搞不清楚全圆佑这段时间在他身边蹦跶的目的是什么，总不可能回来找他打炮吧？

事实证明全圆佑是真的回来和李知勋打炮的。李知勋被全圆佑压在酒店里的大床亲吻时，还是有点不敢相信的。

“你..等等..全圆佑，这就是你回来的目的？”

“是啊，这是知勋当年答应我的。”

全圆佑答得爽快，李知勋从对方眼里看不清情绪，想了一会儿后自暴自弃的倒回床上，自己动手解开领带和衬衣纽扣，一副视死如归的表情与全圆佑对视。

全圆佑看着笑得皱起了鼻子，覆在李知勋身上用舌头描绘着对方口里的一尺一寸，颇有仪式感的将细碎的吻从额间

落到下巴处，将李知勋因为工作一天而冒起胡茬舔过，又用力的啃咬起对方好看的锁骨，留下一串串青紫的印记。

“嗯...全圆佑你是狗吗？”

“我记得以前知勋只要被我亲到那里就会硬得很快，和胜宽的敏感点不同呢...”

李知勋没听清后半句，因为他的确因为全圆佑亲他的锁骨而快速起了反应，与全圆佑发热的性器隔着两层薄薄的西装裤料抵在一起。

“要做...快点”

全圆佑得到了首肯，迅速的把两人的衣物都剥得干干净净，从外套的内袋里掏出了润滑剂和安全套，挤了一大坨就往李知勋臀缝送。

没被使用过的后穴非常紧致，全圆佑才刚伸进一个指头李知勋已经满头大汗，全圆佑只好俯身含住对方的龟头，舌头从阴囊处舔过阴茎背后的系带，小幅度的用口吞吐着李知勋的性器，又温柔的亲过对方的大腿根部，使括约肌放松，后穴接纳更多的手指。

痛感和快感并存，使李知勋难耐的扭动着身体，刚好为全圆佑提供了探索到前列腺的机会，按压附近的穴肉，满意的听到了李知勋细小的呻吟声，便拆开了安全套的包装，把今天憋了第二次的性器套上，抵住了对方的穴口。

李知勋这才注意到润滑剂和安全套都是全圆佑自带的，复杂的心绪油然而生，忍不住开口说道

“你这装备，还挺齐全的。”

“从你家里顺来的”

“哈？”

还未等李知勋追问，全圆佑一个挺腰将自己的性器送进了在不断开合的穴口里，不给对方喘息的机会一个劲的往软嫩的肠道里抽插，把李知勋撞得说不出一句完整的话，脱口而出就是越来越大声的呻吟。似是被撞狠了，指甲毫无章法的在全圆佑背后乱挠，挠出一道道血痕。

“你才是猫吧，这么会挠人”

放下节奏的全圆佑开始一轻一重的抽插，但目标全都是插进一半故意碾过那一点后又抽出来整根没入，李知勋觉得自己就像乘着装载着情欲的棉花，没有实感只有快感，一阵酸涩从眼眶传来，泪水伴随着高潮迸发。

待全圆佑也在李知勋体内射精后，才注意到了眼眶红红的李知勋，他凑上前去，轻柔的吻干对方的眼泪，语带笑意的说了句

“小橘子和小猫都爱哭呢，不过，我都喜欢。”


End file.
